Talk:Multiverse
List of Universe We could probably get a list together of the old universes, similar to the one at the Marvel Database. Roygbiv666 04:20, 24 April 2007 (UTC) :We sure could, Timmy, we sure could. Loser. ::--Roygbiv666 03:44, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :::Thankfully the work has been done over at Wikipedia: List of DC Multiverse worlds. Given the nature of the material it is reasonably comprehensive.--BruceGrubb (talk) 15:29, September 28, 2016 (UTC) 52 Multiverse some of these Earth designations already exist, albeit as redirects. I'd suggest either keeping the original entries and adding a "52 Multiverse" section (or whatever this gets called), or making sure that anything "Pre-Crisis" remains spelled out if less than 52 and these new ones all use numerical designations. Roygbiv666 12:06, 3 May 2007 (UTC) :Is there a way to make a separate page listing the Universes, or another Table of Contents type function, so that the list can be hidden? Roygbiv666 21:45, 5 May 2007 (UTC) ::The way to hide the ToC is to use the code anywhere on the page. ::In order to simply move the ToC to somewhere you prefer is to insert the code __TOC__ to the line where you want the ToC to begin. ::Is that what you meant? ::--Jamie 23:27, 5 May 2007 (UTC) :::Well, I just meant that having a long list of Universes, in this case, could be a boring visual - I was wondering if maybe they can be put into a list or something that can also be hidden/unhidden from view. Roygbiv666 00:35, 6 May 2007 (UTC) ::::If you mean a collapsable list like this, yes that would be great! I have asked Wikia for such a feature, but haven't really heard back. I think it is time that I bug them again. :) ::::--Jamie 19:08, 6 May 2007 (UTC) :::::Any luck on this?--Roygbiv666 02:24, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Redundant realities (naming convention) Having just read the Grant Morrison quote from the article, I see some potential future problems developing: What to do with realities that share a name? (Earth-Two vs. Earth-2, etc.) I don't really see any problems with dimensions such as Earth-23 or Earth-50, but some of the more widely used ones, Earth-2, Earth-3, Earth-X etc. could possibly create a lot of confusion if mishandled. It's clear now that the Earth-2 reality glimpsed in 52 Week Fifty-Two is not the same dimension as classic Pre-Crisis Earth-Two. So the options appear to be: * Create a separate page for Earth-2, which includes ONLY information relating to the Post-52 reality, or... * Create a section header under Earth-Two and insert all relevant information there. Personally, I opt for the latter choice, but I would like to hear what others think. Opinions? --Brian Kurtz 18:34, 22 May 2007 (UTC) :To be a geek, "Earth-Two" and "Earth-2" are two separate things. We should probably leave anything from the Pre-Crisis days alone, make sure it goes to "Earth-Two" or "Earth-Three" or whatever, and the new 52 Multiverse go to "Earth-2" or "Earth-3". I'd already updated some badly named links, and can correct any remaining ones as we learn more about these "new" earths. :-Roygbiv666 19:26, 22 May 2007 (UTC) ::I agree. Sounds good. --Brian Kurtz 20:30, 22 May 2007 (UTC) :::At this point I concur section headers until there is specific and deliberate settling on Earth-3 etc because at present all we have is what has bee n released in 52 issue 52. And knowing Didio we will probably be seeing "Earth-Three" also used for the home of the new matter based hair receding Ultraman. Then again, he made sure the artists who did Kal-L in that two page mess in 52 issue 36 got the right SIX sided S for him and not that wrong thing used in Infinite Crisis. Reminds me I gotta go find a large scale pic of Kal with the six side S for his entry. Maybe the moon shot from the 1940s? Too old? -- Kal_l_fan 13:02, 05 Jun 2007 New Crime Syndicate See Footnote 15 (Geoff Johns sidebar in Wizard Magazine #189:"A world full of evil dopplegangers of Earth-2. I'd wager they have an annual team-up with the Anti-Matter Earth's Crime Syndicate as the Justice Society had a team-up with the Justice League back in the day." ) - is that a typo, or does he mean the new Syndicate are parallels to the new Earth-2? :--Roygbiv666 14:23, 11 June 2007 (UTC) ::The Earth designation of Grant Morrison's JLA: Earth 2 is an informal one and, in my opinion, is not to be taken literally as it was simply mentioned in passing during the story. To be specific, it is New Earth that is called Earth 2 by the Crime Syndidate. These things are all a matter of perspective.--RedKnight 14:20, 8 October 2007 (UTC) The Post-52 Earth-3 is inhabited by the Crime Society, i.e. an evil parallel of Earth-2's Justice Society, not the Crime Syndicate... - Gnostic 01:41, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Earth-1 or New Earth? Is there a difference? Do we have 52 universes, or 53? Chadlupkes 23:45, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :We have 52 Universes. New Earth is the main one that 99.99999999% of DC stories take place in. Earth-1 has yet to be revealed, although currently the link redirects to the old, Pre-Crisis Earth-One. ::--Roygbiv666 23:47, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Could this be broken down? Any chance we could break this article up into multiple articles? It's getting a bit large... - Gnostic 21:57, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :I guess, provided we maintain a disambig page called "Multiverse" and we update all of the links first. Anyone else? ::Roygbiv666 00:14, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :::Hmmm. Not sure. I suppose at some point it might have to be broken down. I wouldn't recommend anything just yet though. Rumors tell of the coming of a Megaverse during Final Crisis. We might want to hold off on any major revisions until after the Final Crisis dust settles. --Brian Kurtz 12:14, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I can start breaking down this article if you want. I think the dust has well and truly settled on Final Crisis. Callum90ish (talk) 22:17, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Templating Location Template vs. Concept Template? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 02:24, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Ugh. It should probably be a Reality template. It is an "in-universe" thing, so it's not really a Concept, per se (I view "Concepts" as real world terms, no "in-universe" ones). Wait, what is it now? :Roygbiv666 02:43, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :OK, it's currently a Location. MDP just has an untemplated page. Let's build a consensus before we fiddle with anything - I kinda have put a lot of time into the article and have a sentimental attachment to it :-). :Roygbiv666 02:45, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Oh, I love the article also. It's very nice, I'm not advocating a change, just suggesting one. I'm fine either way, I just thought I would bring it up. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 02:52, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Merge from Megaverse Well, it doesn't look like Morrison's hopes have been realized, and since that's pretty much the sum of that article, it should probably be redirected here until something else comes along. The Paradox 05:36, 6 November 2008 (UTC) :I agree. :Roygbiv666 12:58, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Multiverse Hey, I didn't know, that DC has its own multiverse, but it's poor multiverse, look at that. :DC has had a multiverse (an infinite multiverse) from the 1960s to the epic Crisis on Infinite Earths. Now they've decided to limit it to just 52. Check it out and enjoy. : 22:41, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I would enjoy, if comics will be released in my native language, but I enjoyed Y: The Last Man. ::What is your native language? Does DC publish or reprint old comics in your language? :: 21:42, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::DC though better of the whole idea and effectively nuked the whole only 52 universes idea from orbit with Convergence. The 52 universes are now a sub multiverse within a large multiverse.--BruceGrubb (talk) 01:39, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Dividing Up New Earth I was just thinking whether New Earth should simply remain as New Earth throughout all its changes from Crisis On Infinite Earths onward or should be segregated into like Phase I reality (Post-''COIE'', Pre-''Zero Hour''), Phase II (Post-''Zero Hour'', Pre-''Infinite Crisis''), and Phase III (Post-''Infinite Crisis'') or something along those lines. (VicGeorge2K9 22:46, 25 June 2009 (UTC)) :We could have sections for each of the different "timelines"(?). A quick paragraph on each with a link to the main articles would work. Maybe run it by Brian Kurtz. : 23:57, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Citations Do we have any citations for these: *Earth-Fourteen: Jack Kirby's Fourth World. *Earth-276: The Home Universe of Captain Thunder. *Earth-9602: World created by the merging of the Marvel Universe and the DC Universe. I've never seen any source for them. : 17:29, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Earth-9602 is the designation given in the Marvel Multiverse. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 23:46, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Formula I may be wrong but isn't the formula for these new earths something like: 52 ='New Earth'-Mr. Mind's apatite (x Monitors influence)+ (preexisting story/ authors influence) Messed up formatting Is anyone else getting a huge space to the right on this page? I can't find anything in the article that's causing it, so I'm asking to see if anyone else knows how to fix it. The other pages on this wiki work fine, it's just this one that I get a big horizontal scrollbar... Glomulus 01:37, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Sources, please. So, a massive amount of Multiversity information has been added to this page without sources. Someone want to back up their additions to the page with a little bit of issue referencing? - Hatebunny (talk) 23:40, November 13, 2014 (UTC) :I'll go through and source what I find. The stuff about Superdoom is accurate; I remember reading it from Multiversity. TheD3xus (talk) 01:43, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Copy editing I've started work on copy editing this page. I'm rewording the existing material, mainly. It's a very useful article, but it's a bit untidy. Due to the monstrous size of this article, it may take a while to finish the editing process. However, I have started the work. Callum90ish (talk) 09:29, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Extra numbered Earths I made a list on the forums a couple of years back, but thought I'd include them here for completeness sake. Some additional Earth numbers not found in the COIE Index/Addendum/Abs/whatever, but in Ballantine/Del Rey's Essential Wonder Woman Encyclopedia (which is officially licensed). We use some of them, but not all. * Earth-59: * Earth-127: * Earth-270: The major Elseworlds: * Earth-27/Earth-901 (first is 52 Multiverse, second is "Pre-Crisis"): Just Imagine * Earth-39/Earth-898 (first is 52 Multiverse, second is "Pre-Crisis"): The Nail * Earth-235: Realworlds * Earth-508: DC Super Friends Vol 1 * Earth-523: Act of God * Earth-677: League of Justice * Earth-702: JLA: Destiny * Earth-922: Created Equal * Earth-1101: Riddle of the Beast * Earth-1163: Whom Gods Destroy * Earth-1876: Age of Wonder * Earth-1888: Island of Dr. Moreau Also, the link to the crappy scans: here. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:22, October 31, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for the additional information. I've added it to the list on the Talk:Crisis on Infinite Earths: Absolute Edition page with the note they are not in The Compendium--BruceGrubb (talk) 22:30, October 31, 2016 (UTC) 52 and New 52 Earths Please note that "DiDio explained that there are 52 earths, and then alternate dimensions within each universe, as well as alternate timelines and microverses within each." - "Baltimore Comic-Con 07: DC Nation Panel Report". Newsarama. 2007-09-08. Internet Archive So as there were two 30th centuries for Earth-One (Legion of Super Heroes and variant of Kamandi) there were (and are) variant timelines for each of the 52 Earths. The article is insanely long and repeating what for all practical purposes are minor timeline deviations makes no sense especially as DC did little with these worlds between the end of 52 and Flashpoint.--BruceGrubb (talk) 21:06, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Qustion about the convergance books is the stories told in them considered canon like for example in the new teen titans title where earth one dick grayson and starfire got married? (~~jvanic~~) :Based on what John King said the answer is yes.--BruceGrubb (talk) 16:37, October 22, 2017 (UTC)